


A Letter Changes Everything

by djlanglie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlanglie/pseuds/djlanglie
Summary: When Harry Potter writes a letter, he never expected everything to change. What happens when Lucius Malfoy receives Harry's letter?Tags might change as I go.





	A Letter Changes Everything

_To whoever finds this letter,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I don't really know why I'm writing this, or even if someone will read this, but I have to talk to someone. I can't talk to my friends because they don't understand. Also, I'm not sure if I can really trust them but that's for another story._

_I'm so confused right now. From the moment I entered the Wizarding World, I have been told I'm a hero. I'm a symbol of hope. Last year, Professor Dumbledore finally told me the prophecy. Apparently, I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I think it's stupid that I'm expected to save everyone. I'm an average teenager and he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world._

_I also have had absolutely no extra training. If I'm the supposed “savior”, shouldn't I be getting some kind of training so I have a chance? It's almost like everyone wants me to die!_

_Anyways, earlier tonight, while waiting in Professor Dumbledore’s office, I saw a memory of Tom Riddle. The man who would become Lord Voldemort only in the memory, he was just a boy. Dumbledore visited to tell him he was a wizard. It's funny. Everyone gets a professor and I got Hagrid._

_So anyways, Dumbledore showed up and Tom clearly didn't trust him. Dumbledore proved magic was real by blowing up his things. I think that's a horrible thing to do. They were all he had. I know what it's like to not have much and how much you cherish what you do have. It was also clear he wasn't treated well._

_I already kind of figured that out in second year when I saw a memory of Tom, 16 at the time, begging to not be sent back. But now I've seen the proof. Why does Dumbledore think it's okay to send abused children back to their abusers?_

_I'm confused because I'm not sure what the war is actually about. I mean, sure Voldemort has killed people. He even killed a classmate in his sixth year. But is the light much better? Dumbledore knows how my family treats me, but he insists on sending me back. Ron and Hermione claim they're my friends, then they turn on me at the drop of a hat. Not to mention what my “father” and his friends got away with in school._

_Picking on Severus Snape because he was different? Humiliating an innocent man? And don't get me started on my mother! If you don't know, Snape and my mother were best friends from the time they were young, before Hogwarts, until fifth year. My father and his friends had just humiliated Snape and then my mother tried to help. In his shame and anger, he pushed her away and called her a Mudblood. She never forgave him._

_How can you throw years of friendship away over a word? Especially since he didn't mean it? It makes no sense to me. I guess the point of this letter is I don't know what to do. If anyone gets this, can you help me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

 

 

          Lucius Malfoy stared at the letter he'd just read, not sure if he had read it correctly. This morning, when he'd sat down to breakfast, he had been interrupted by an owl flying in through the window. After checking to make sure it was safe, he'd finally opened it. Now the question was: should he reply?

          It took almost an hour of deep thought before he finally decided to not only write back, but to help the troubled teen. Harry Potter sighed as he pushed his food around. His thoughts were still on last night and everything he'd seen. He was startled out of his reverie by Hedwig flying into the Great Hall and landing on his shoulder. He pushed his half eaten dinner away and untied the letter from her leg.

 

_Mister Potter,_

_I must say I was surprised to receive your letter this morning but the contents of said letter...let’s just say I was left speechless. That almost never happens._

_I understand why you are confused. I never understood why Dumbledore chose to put the pressure of the war all on the shoulders of one boy. I have a son who, contrary to popular belief, I love more than anything. Because I love him, and because he's still a teenager, I have forbidden him from having anything to do with the war._

_Your insights on the Dark Lord are quite intelligent. It seems like you too are more alike than anyone knows. From what I can gather, you both come from abusive backgrounds and you both have been manipulated by too many people._

_You asked for help. I am willing to discuss the war and what both sides stand for but I would rather do it in person then in a letter. If you are willing, please meet me in Severus's office at 8 tonight. I hope to see you then._

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

          Harry read and reread the letter. Making his decision, he checked the time. 7:30. He made a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione before standing and walking out of the Great Hall.

 

 

          Severus Snape sighed as a knock came at his door. The one time he decided to skip eating in the Great Hall, someone still had to bother him. He stood up, put his fiercest scowl on, and yanked the door open.

          “Lucius?” His scowl faded slightly as he opened the door and allowed the other man to enter. Closing the door, he turned to Lucius. “Is everything alright?” When Lucius didn't answer, Severus gestured to the two armchairs in front of the fire. Once they were both sitting, Lucius held out a piece of parchment.

          “I received an interesting letter this morning.” Raising an eyebrow, Severus took the letter and read it. Slowly, he looked back up. “I wrote him back, telling him I was willing to discuss both sides of the war. If he decides to take me up on my offer, he will be coming to your office in just a few moments.”

          “How do you know this letter is legitimate?” Severus asked quietly. “There's only one way to find out.” Both men stood up and left Severus's quarters, wondering what the discussion would reveal.


End file.
